


Sans X Reader: The Monster

by moonlilly66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aboveground, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans, Racism, Self-Harm, Sorry again, small town, sorry - Freeform, that's it for now, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlilly66/pseuds/moonlilly66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an ordinary girl in the summer before your second year of college. Monsters were released a month ago, and you stick up for a skeleton, but you never expected that to spiral you into meeting other monsters, one of which catches your eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You _freak_ , I refuse to serve you!" The yell startled you and you nearly dropped the can that you were holding. You looked over to the sound and walked out the aisle you were in, towards to cashier. You saw a massive skeleton with a hurt and shocked expression on his face. You momentarily pondered how someone made of bone could express emotion. He wore what looked like costume. He towered over the cashier, he looked to be about six ten in comparison to the ceiling. A blonde female who had a look of disgust and fury on her face stood behind the counter. Your heart sank as you realized that this was racism in act here. The monsters had been released about a month ago but some people just _hated_ them, for no reason!   
_God, it's like segregation all over again._ You groaned in your mind.   
"B-BUT WHAT HAVE I DONE?" The skeleton asked rather loudly.   
"Just get out!" The woman screamed. Others were starting to look too. Some sneered and shouted in agreement, others looked uncomfortable and unsure. Your blood began to boil as you saw this poor guy being yelled at for what seemed like no reason. You stomped over, your eye fixed intently on the cashier.   
"Excuse me." You said firmly. They both turned to look at you as you walked up next to the tall skeleton and stared at the cashier with a raging fire burning in your (e/c) eyes. You forced a smile and drummed your fingers on the counter. "Is there a problem here?"   
"I-I uhh..." The girl looked flustered and her brown eyes avoided you.  
"Is it because he's a _monster_?" You asked, acting like you understood. You could see the skeleton's expression go from surprised to unsure and you apologized in your mind. The cashier looked a little more sure and she met your eyes.   
"Yeah, _they_ shouldn't be here, make _it_ leave!" She cried out. Your smile faltered slightly.  
 _Oh you son of a bi-_  
" _It_?" You asked, your tone hard. her expression shattered. "Now, you're going to do what you are being paid to do and stop letting prejudice blind you to the truth," You grabbed one of the skeleton's items and shoved it at the cashier, " _okay_?" You nearly snarled, gritting your teeth, the fire still raging in your eyes.   
_I've seen too much prejudice in this damn world and I'm sick and tired of this._ You thought. You stared her down and she avoided your glare, scanned his items, and checked him out. He swiped his card and started to grab for his items but you swooped in and grabbed them.   
"Here, I'll take them for you." You said and genuinely smiled at him. He looked utterly speechless and nodded. He walked with you outside to the parking lot. You were still boiling with absolute anger when he finally spoke.   
"T-THANKS HUMAN, I UNDERSTAND NOT WHY SHE GOT SO ANGRY AT ME." His voice was still super loud but you didn't mind. You smiled at him.  
"Neither do I," you said, "I don't understand some people, reverting back to the old mindset."  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"   
"Well I couldn't just stand around and do nothing, now could I? What's your name? I'm (Y/n)." You smile at the skeleton.   
"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU (Y/N). THANKS AGAIN." Papyrus looked happy and again you marveled at how his bone was moldable, like clay. You chuckled and he looked confused. You handed him his bag.  
"Whelp, I better get going. Have a good day!" You smile again before waving at him and walking towards your car, feeling proud of yourself.  
\----  
"I cannot believe the audacity if that-that argh!" You groaned. A laugh came through the speakers of your computer. "I mean, you've meet some monsters right?"   
"Yeah," came a male voice, "they seem nice so far, I haven't seen or met many though, you're almost next to Mount Ebott." An attractive male was shown on the screen laughing. He had short black hair that was combed back and beautiful dark brown eyes. He had a Hispanic decent. You groaned.   
"God it's like segregation all over again, Davey!" You shouted, throwing your hands into the air. There is a silence as you begin scrolling through the Internet. "Poor Papyrus..." You muttered.  
"Am I still on for next month?" Davey asked. You gasped.  
"Of course! School just got out and I haven't seen you almost all year! Duh you're on for next month!" You shouted and smiled like an idiot. He smiled back just as bright. "You sure you're okay with Eric coming for a week while you're staying? I haven't seen him in forever and this is the only time he could come..." Davey looked worried.  
"You know I don't trust him..."   
"Oh come on! Don't worry! He's just teasing! He won't try anything!"  He let out an exasperated sigh.  
"I don't know... But, when he's over, I'm sleeping in your room! No matter how uncomfortable it is!" You groaned at his determination.  
"Fine! Fine! The mat is more comfortable anyways!" You smiled at him but he was still being serious. He sighed and then smiled again.  
"Anyways, I'll still have time with you right? It'll suck if I come and have to share every waking moment with that scum..."  
"Davey!"   
"It's the truth." You sighed.   
"Well of course! I would die if I didn't get to do nothing with you!" You smiled at him and you both laughed.  
"Oh crap! I have to run!" Davey said suddenly.   
"Aww... Really?" You asked sadly, and he nodded with a disappointed expression on his face. "Okay, love you!" You smiled.  
"Love you too!" He smiled back as he ended the call. Your smile fell as soon as the call ended. You stared emptily at the screen. A message popped up on the screen, it was from Eric.   
_'yo'_ He messages causally.  
_'Hello. What brings you to message me on this fine day?'_ _  
__'oh haha, i donno i just wnt to message u i thnk'_ You internally groan at the grammar and text speech.   
_'Well what do you wanna talk about?'_  
_'i donno just wnt to talk to u'_ You had no idea how to respond. _'wat u wearin'_ You groaned out loud and rolled your eyes at his futile advances.   
_'Nothing you can see.'_ _  
__'come on bby just a peek?'_ _  
__'The answer will always be no, Eric.'_  He had been trying to make these advances ever since you were fourteen and he was sixteen but you always brushed it off as teasing.   
_'fine im stll geting a week with u right'_ _  
__'Yes, you are still getting a week with me but, as I've said plenty of times before, Davey will be there.'_ _  
__'but y ive nown u longr'_ _  
__'You have not known me longer than him, and because, it's the only time it works for him.'_ _  
__'fine'_ _  
__'I gotta run,'_ You text, _'see you later.'_ _  
__'bye bby'_ You rolled your eyes at his last text before closing your computer. You swung your legs off the side of the bed and got up. You walked over to the mirror in your apartment. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, and it had a connected living room with a counter with stools separating it from the kitchen. You stared blankly at the mirror in dismay, you would never understand how some people can look at themselves and just always love that they see. You sighed before looking at the time, __11:35 PM.  
You sighed and got ready for bed. 


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person. I am sorry. I have failed you all by taking so long...  
> Also i couldn't indent for some reason? Sorry about that.

You examined the bookshelf, eyes searching for a title that would catch your eye. Your eyes landed on a book called _Broken Lands_ , and you pulled it out, inspecting it. It seemed to be another book about Zombies, but they were called the Infected and it seemed to be unique. There were two main characters, Trent, a male in his early twenties, and Quartz, a female teenager who just turned thirteen, who get caught up in a world full of these Infected. The author was-

“hey kid, whatcha lookin’ at?” A deep, soothing voice asked from behind you. You nearly jump out of your skin. “heh, sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” He laughs. You turn to see a skeleton, he is shorter than the one you saw before, he looked about five ten, but his face looked just as moldable. Instead of having empty sockets, which could surprisingly still show a great amount of emotion as shown by the former skeleton, he had a dot of light in both of his eyes. He wore a grin on his face that made you want to return the smile. He was dressed in a white tee-shirt that was almost entirely covered by a warm looking pale blue hoodie with a white fur trim on the hood, he also sported black gym shorts and blue sneakers. He casually had his hands in his jacket pockets.

“O-Oh, hello, It’s uh, a book called _Broken Lands_ , I’ve never seen it before.” You put the book back where it was but kept ahold of the ones in your arms and focused on him; you smiled but you felt nervous, meeting new people always made you uneasy and you wondered why he had started up conversation.

“what kind of books are in your **radius**?” He asked. His smile widened and his eyes brightened. You stared at him.

“Di-Did you just?” You asked.

“yep.” You snickered and his grin widened even more.

“SANS! WHO ARE YOU TORTURING WITH YOUR PAINFUL PUNS NOW?” You heard a loud voice call in the distance, it’s familiar. You gasped with realization.

 _Papyrus!_ You think happily.

“bro, ya gotta **bone** to pick with me?” You snicker again.

“I’M SORRY HUMAN, PLEASE FORGIVE MY BROT- IT’S YOU!” Papyrus gasps as he sees you. “YOU DIDN’T ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU PROPER THANKS!” He ran up to you and picked you up in a lung crushing hug, causing you to drop your books.

“Pap- Papyrus- Can’t- Breathe-” You gasped.

“bro, i think you’re hurting her.” Sans said looking mildly concerned.

“OH,” Papyrus put you down as you gasped for air, “HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m good,” You pick up your books and notice a piece of paper sticking out of one. You slip it out. “It wasn’t as **tear** rible,” you ripped part of the paper, “as it looked.” Sans burst out laughing and Papyrus groaned. “Sure, my lungs may be **crumpled** ,” You crumple up the paper in your hands, “but I’m okay.” Sans started laughing even harder, cyan tears pricked at the sides of his eyes and Papyrus looked like he wanted to silence both of you.

“you’re a natural kid, a real natural. now, how d’you know my brother?”

“OH, SANS, THIS IS THE HUMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT. THE ONE WHO STOOD UP FOR ME AGAINST THE MEAN WOMAN.” Papyrus grinned. Sans looked shocked and stared straight at you.

“O-Oh,” You started and avoided making eye contact, feeling uncomfortable with his intense stare, “I-It really was nothing, I-I was just doing what was right.” You readjusted your grip on the books in your arms. “I think I'm gonna check out.”

“mind if we tag along? it’s a **page turner**.” He asked and grinned. You tried to hold in your laughter to no avail. You walked up to the librarian and he began checking your books out. You turned to see Sans holding a few books about science. You were surprised, you didn’t really take him for the sciencey type.

“Is this your way of telling me we have **chemistry**?” You asked and he grinned. You heard Papyrus groan from behind you both. You turned to look at him, smiling smugly with laughter in your eyes.

“okay, papyrus, we should really get going.” Sans chuckled. You followed them outside and Papyrus ran off to their car but Sans lingered behind.

“Your brother really is unique, isn’t he? Sorry about what happened by the way. Some people just can’t accept monsters," You groaned, "we always have this problem! People are just so close-minded and just- ugh.” You sigh.

“heh, it’s not your fault,” He said,  “sometimes humans do things that they don't mean to.” His tone is hard and cold, a massive contrast to the jolly and humorous tone from before. You looked at him to see he was staring at something far in the distance. The light in his eyes were gone, instead replaced by dark, empty sockets that instilled a shiver up your spine. He was remembering moments gone now, times in the past. You patted his back softly. He jerked up and you smiled at him, you hated seeing other sad or in pain.  

“Yeah.. you don't have to **patella** me twice.” You smiled at him smugly before you both burst out laughing.

“SANS!” You heard 'in the distance.

“nice one kid, i’ll see ya around.” He said and walks off. You stared after them, these two were different, but in a strange way felt very important, and not only to you. You sighed.

“I'm gonna get a dog. I'm so damn lonely.” You say, filled with determination.

\----

You peered between the bars of the cages. Each dog was just amazing and you wanted them all. The pit bull and corgi mix puppy jumped on the bars and licked your fingers. You didn't have enough energy for a puppy and a cute one like this one would get adopted in a snap. You got up and walked past a few empty cages before coming to an occupied cage. You peered in to see a multicolored dog laying with his back to you. You looked at the paper clipped to his cage. 

_Name: Knight_

_Age: 2 years_

_Breed: Australian Shepard_

_Gender: F (M)_

_Shy and mellow, may need a while to warm up_

"Hey..." You cooed, "How're you doing little guy?" His head moves up to look back you and your (e/c) eyes meet his icy blue eyes. They pierce through your heart and you can see so much pain inside of them. You wonder what had to happen to make a dog look so broken and miserable. You clicked your tongue softly. "Hey Knight," you said, quieter than before and squatted down to his level, "what happened to you?" His eyes were filled with such intelligence that made you wonder if he knew exactly what you were saying. His tail, which hung off his little bed, wagged slightly. It was just a small, quick movement but you saw it. You tentatively slid one of your fingers into the cage. He just kept looking at you. You could feel yourself getting attached.

"Yeah, he's an interesting one, ain't 'e?" Your soul nearly left your body in fright as the woman squatted next to you. "Jumpy, arntcha?" The woman looked at you and grinned. Hey blonde hair was cut short and large hoops hang from her ears. Her green eyes met yours.

"Y-You work here?" You asked.

"Yep! I love it! So, ya looking at Knight over 'ere?"

"Y-Yeah, he looks so sad..." 

"That fellow has had that look ever since we found 'im a month ago. We were given 'im by his owner's family. His poor owner killed themselves and the family didn't want 'em. It's a shame really, hasn't come out

of 'is shell yet. I think ';e knows what 'appened to 'is human. Poor thing."

There is a long pause.

"Could I possibly see him? Like in the room thingy or something?" You asked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, originally you were supposed to just get a fish but dogs (therefore i rewrote the ending)


	3. Knight the Knight in Shinning Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You test out how Knight is around you in the testing room. Will he come out of his armor?

You anxiously sat on the couch in the testing room. You really liked Knight already, but was he right for you? You desperate wanted to put together his pieces so he could be happy again. The room held a box of colorful dog toys, a mixture of rubber and felt from the looks of it. You remembered how the worker, Autumn, said that she thought it would be better if it were just you and Knight in the room as he's very shy and she felt there would be better chance of him opening up some with it that way. She also said not to worry about him biting; not that that was even on your mind in any way, shape, or form. 

The door creaked open and you saw Knight's brilliant blue eyes peak in. You saw a flicker of hope in his eyes and again you wondered if he knew what was going on. 

"Have fun!" Autumn said before practically shoving Knight inside the room and closing the door. He looked nervous and it broke your heart. 

"Hey buddy," You said gently. You got off the couch and sat cross legged on the floor. You reached out a hand to him. He looked up at you and you saw something in his eyes, it looked like a mixture of hope and nervousness.

"It's okay honey, I'm nice, see?" You cooed. He stepped closer to you and extended his head to sniff your fingers. He licked them. You tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting to disturb the moment. He then closed his eyes and rubbed up against your hand, his fur was soft and smooth. You moved your hand and scratched behind one of his ears. His tail wagged a little and you smiled. He walked closer to you and nudged your side. You stroked his side and he laid down next to you, resting his head on your lap. You watched his stomach go up and down as he breathed, reminding you of waves in a calm ocean.

\---

You held the plain red collar in front of Knight. He sniffed it before turning his head away. You were amazed at his intelligence and how human like he acted. It was almost scary. You and him had hit it off the moment he snuggled up to you and he was already pretty opened up. He was a calm dog, but you felt he could be protective and vicious if and when he needed to be. You had done a little research on Australian Shepards when you had gotten to your car, they were intelligent, protective, gentle, and affectionate dogs. You were very happy with him.  

You grabbed another collar, it was plaid blue, the blue was darker and less shocking than royal blue, and seemed to be half bandana. It had a clip, like a normal collar, and a ring for the tag, but half of it was a bandanna that hung off to the side. You liked the idea and presented the collar to Knight. He examined it and gave you a confused look. You laughed softly and unclipped the collar and then clipped it around Knight's neck. You liked the way it looked and it seemed to suit him. He tried to look at it around his neck and after a while he came up to you and licked your hand. You assumed this was his way of saying he liked it. You took the collar off of him and put it into your shopping cart.

\---

After a while, you had picked out two toys, two bowls for food and water, a proper leash, and dog food, you were almost ready to go. One of the toys was a red bouncy ball that had paw and bone shapes elevated on the outside of the ball. It was medium sized and fit in the palm of your hand. The other was a yellow, red, and black frisbee that was flats with a big hole in the middle. You figured that would be best for Knight's teeth over the plastic ones. You decided to skip getting a bed, you figured he would do most of the sleeping on your bed. The two bowls you got were pretty basic, two stainless steel and significantly big bowels. Autumn has suggested a certain type of dog food, how many times  he should be fed a day, and how much so you just went by what she said for the dog food. The leash was a retractable black one but Autumn had also said that he never strayed too far ahaead on walks and with more training would be a perfect off the leash dog. That was pretty evident in the pet store as you didn't even have to tug on the cheap leash to get him to follow you around. 

You went over to the engraving machine for his dog tag. You searched through them before deciding, and with Knight's choice as everything else had been, you decided on a stainless steel bone shaped tag that had four smaller bones cut into it, one in each of the larger bone's knobs. You decided on a font, Rockwell Condensed, before inputting Knight's name and your phone number. You and Knight watched the machine work, a look of amazement on Knight's face. When the machine dispensed the tag you let Knight sniff it and he seemed to approve.

\---

When back in your car and Knight in the passenger seat you took off the cheap leash from before. You also took out the tag and collar and attached the tag to the ring. You clipped the collar on Knight for the second time and he seemed to shine with pride. You had to admit, he looked nightly regal sitting there with his rage glinting and the sun shunning on his intricate fur pattern.

This was _his_ collar. This was _his_ name. And this was _his_  human. He would do his best to protect her. He just hoped he wouldn't fail her like he failed his last human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As an apology for the outrageous amount of time it took me to get the second part out, I tried to made chapter three long and out quickly!  
> Did you have fun with Knight today?


	4. Your Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Knight do things.  
> I am not motivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy FUCK I'm actually sitting down and doing this. I am NOT ready for school tomorrow. Or seeing my crush. ARGH! Just, read.

"Okay, so you just randomly got a dog?!" Davey demanded.  
"Yeah, I guess..." You replied shamefully. Davey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey," you begin, "don't be so mad, maybe he'll help."   
"That's why I'm angry! You need to stop making up excuses and get help!"   
"I keep telling you, I'm fine!"   
"We both know you're not! Ever since that stupid therapist when you were thirteen told you it was a phase you've been terrified to get help again!"   
"Look it went away, if I ever had it!"   
"Do you honestly think that? You told me just last week that you were very seriously contemplating taking your own life!"  
You hesitated. "I shouldn't have told you that... look I--I just don't know anymore. I have to go."   
"Wait, don't--" You hung up. You shoved the laptop off your lap and it slid to the bottom of the bed. You bit your lip, trying to hold it all back. It was futile. The dam broke and salty drops flowed down your face. You let out a sob.   
You heard a whining and clawing at your door. You were about to go up and get it but the door opened on its own. Or not.  
Kight had put his paws on the handle and was able to open the door. He walked over to you and cargully jumped into the bed.   
"K--Kight--" You sobbed. He rubbed up against you and wiggled his way in between your arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. It looks much longer on my phone. This is all I could squeeze out.  
> I'm like a dry lemon, not much comes out, but what does is terrible anyways.   
> I have serious writers block.  
> This may or may not be based on real event *cough cough*  
> Again, sorry it's short.  
> (I wish my dog was as loving as Knight is ;-;)  
> (Also, ignore my fishing. Yes I am fishing. CONPLIMENT ME. Haha just kidding. I'll just doge and deny it anyways ;P)   
> (I am a disgusting person.)  
> (I'll shut up now.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. My depression and anxiety tends to strip me of my confidence. Enjoy!

The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, just about as cheesy as it gets.  
You smiled as Knight trotted next to you. His leash seemed unnecessary, he never strayed from your side even with it. You saw him glance over at a pack of dogs all running around. He turned back to you and let out a slight whine. You laughed and unclipped his collar. He licked your hands before barking and bounding off in the direction of the other canines. You let out a sigh of happiness and content. Suddenly, the Shadow settled in behind you. The thoughts began returning. The anxiety of the future began eating down in your shoulders. You held onto your left forearm. The fabric of the hoodie covered it. You squeezed, sending a sting of pain through your arm.   
"hey, you okay kid?" A very concerned voice startled you. You jumped slightly and turned to see who had spoken. It was a very familiar skeleton, one who seemed to somehow know everything.   
"O-Oh, hey Sans! I'm..." you hesitated, still griping your arm. You saw his eyes flicker down to it and you forced yourself to let go, "I-I'm fine." You hated lying to people. You absolutely despised it. But you didn't have any other choice. He looked like he was about to say something, no doubt a question, but you didn't give him the chance.   
"So, long time no see! How long has it been exactly? About a week?" You laughed nervously, desperate to get that look off his face. It was the look that people gave you when they knew something was up, and you quickly remembered the girl that you hadn't seen in a very very long time. It was the look she always gave you after that time your sleeves had slipped and she had caught a glance of your red lined arm. You couldn't help but wonder if she still remembered you. You shook the thought out of your head, determined not to let your depression and anxiety ruin another day.   
"yeah, about a week. guess we couldn't get enough of each other." Sans said, reverting back to his normal, comedic manner and chuckling. You laughed lightly with him.   
"So, how are you liking those books you got? Learning-" You were cut off as Knight leaped in front of you, growling viciously. You were taken aback by his veraciousness, you had no idea he could even produce that kind of manner. Sans jumped back, real sweat appearing on his brow. He put his hands up and you subconsciously admired his bones.   
"heh, hey buddy, what's up with you?" He asked, slightly nervous.   
"Knight!" You cried out and crouched down to pet him, "Knight, it's okay boy," you stroked his head, catching a glimpse of his face. He looked so dangerous, his lips were pulled up into a snarl, exposing his sharp teeth. His body was as tense as a snake about to strike and it was curved in a definite protective position, "Knight, what's wrong?" You noticed that petting him only calmed him a bit. "Hey Sans," his eyes moved from the dog to you, "try bending down to his level, like I am, and extend your hand towards him, don't move quickly though. I'm sorry, he's never been like this before."   
"it's fine." Sans replied, giving you a smile. He did what you had suggested. Knight stopped baring his teeth and extended his head to smell Sans's phalanges. In a second, his whole demeanor changed and her licked Sans's fingers. His tail started wagging and he barked playfully. Sans laughed and you did too at how quickly he changed.   
"guess he thought I was bad to the **bone**." Sans joked and you laughed.   
"Yeah, sorry about him, I guess he's my **knight in shining armor**." Sans laughed. Knight barked again before trotting off towards the other canines again.   
"huh, he's pretty protective ain't he?" He asked.   
"Yeah," you laughed nervously, "but he's amazing."   
"i can tell." Sans replied. He laughed, but there was an edge of nervousness that you didn't catch. He wondered why your dog had acted to him so harshly, he didn't have any malevolent plans. He wondered if the dog could sense the immense power he held at his finger tips.   
He concluded that that was the most probable answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? I am still getting used to how this site works so I apologize, uhh, hope you like it!


End file.
